1. Field
The following description relates to a method of displaying a diagnostic image, an image processing device, and a medical image system for performing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A medical professional, such as a doctor, examines a subject by using a probe, and determines whether there is a lesion based on an image obtained from the probe. In this case, during manipulation of the probe, the medical professional may inadvertently overlook some examination regions of the subject, or may not perfectly examine some examination regions, which may result in a misdiagnosis.